The Grayson Conundrum
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: Riley Grayson, Dick's younger sister, fights crime by the side of the famous dynamic duo as the hero Jay. Our story begins on a day like any other and ends with Riley being kidnapped from Gotham University along with several of her classmates. By the Riddler. Great. Now, riddle me this, what happens when Riley gains Edward's attention? Chaos. Pure –and somewhat hilarious- chaos.


Summary: Riley Grayson, Dick's younger sister, fights crime by the side of the famous dynamic duo as Jay. Our story begins on a day like any other and ends with Riley being kidnapped from Gotham University along with several of her classmates. By the Riddler. Great. Now, riddle me this, what happens when Riley gains Edward's attention? Chaos. Pure –and somewhat hilarious- chaos.

Alright I love the Riddler so it only makes sense that I'd make a fic like this at some point. I'm fairly happy with the idea I came up with because Riley will be able to take care of herself and have Batman and Robin's trust because she is part of their family. Just so you know Riley won't be easily swayed so she won't run and jump on the Edward bandwagon and become Query or anything crazy. It'll be a slow forming relationship that keeps them both on their own side of the law (Hero and villain) unless I decide differently, which would more than likely come from your opinions, so please, share them.

* * *

Chapter 1

A Day Like Any Other

* * *

_Rinnng!_

Riley sighed in relief as the glorious chime of the bell resounded across campus, signaling class was over. Quickly gathering her belongings she sped towards the door, carefully gliding through the throng of students. She had made it no more than three steps out of her class before she was met by a pleasant annoyance, aka her older brother.

"Hey Riley, you want to get some lunch before heading back to the mansion", Dick questioned, cheery as always.

Rolling her eyes playfully she replied, "Sorry but I'm afraid I can't, I'm meeting some of my friends at the food court today".

"Oh . . . alright", he said his face dropping in disappointment. In a flash, however, he was back to his happy self, "We can still hang out later during patrol though right"?

Riley lifted a brow in amusement and smirked. "Of course, I can't have you getting your butt kicked without me there to protect you now can I"?

Dick's face lit up at the challenge and his voice took on a condescending tone, "_You _need to protect _me_? Ha. That's rich, especially coming from the girl who's constantly getting herself into the stickiest of situations that put even Barbara to shame".

Riley huffed, not at all appreciating his jabs. "Hey! I resent that, Barbara gets herself into _way_ worse situations than me"!

"What about the Harley Quinn incident", he countered slyly.

Pausing in mid retort Riley snapped her mouth shut and rubbed the back of her neck, flustered. "Ok, ok you got me there . . . but I still stick to my argument".

Holding his hands in the air Dick muttered an amused, "I surrender".

"Riley", called a perky voice belonging to one of her friends, Stacy, who was standing next to their other friend Todd.

Waving to her friends Riley turned her attention to Dick once more. "See you later Dick".

Nodding jubilantly in goodbye her brother walked away, presumably on his way to Wayne manor.

Shifting into a slight jog Riley quickly made her way to her friend's side.

"You ready to get lunch? There's supposed to be a rad food truck in the front of campus, today only", Stacy babbled excitedly, her platinum blond hair bouncing up and down as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Riley let a small smile tug at her lips as her friend excitedly handed her a flyer for said truck. Sometimes Stacy could be such a child.

"Yah, that sounds good", she replied after looking over the flyer.

"Sweet, let's get going them, I'm starving", exclaimed Todd, a brown haired young adult who I often hung out with, patting his stomach for emphasis.

Laughing lightly at their friend's seemingly never ending appetite the trio began their way to the front of the school. "So . . . do you guys know what they're selling", Riley asked rather interested after the fuss her two friends had made and the fact that it didn't say on the flyer . . .

Stacy furrowed her brows in thought before cocking her head to the side in confusion. "You know I'm not entirely sure".

Todd shrugged his shoulders in indifference, "As long as it's not something inedible, I don't really care".

Riley snorted at her friend, "Lovely Todd".

Todd shot her a dashing smile, flipping his shaggy hair out of his face as he did so. "You know I am babe".

"Oh grow up Todd", Stacy chided smacking the back of arm lightly.

"Ow, that hurt Stace", he whined rubbing his arm and moping, much to everyone's amusement.

"Ah music to my ears", came a new voice. Turning around the trio was happy to find another one of their friends, Alec, a tall black haired man.

"Uhh, I take offence to that", shot back Todd, looking affronted towards the taller man.

"Good", he replied shooting him a cheeky smile.

"Why I 'otta", he threatened only to be interrupted by Stacy cutting him off sharply, "We're here"!

At that moment everyone turned to look at the green van that stood in front of them. It was . . . odd. From what Riley could tell there was no place for food to be ordered . . . '_Mysterious green van . . . hmm. Something's not right here_', mused Riley distractedly tucking a strand of her raven hair behind her ear.

"You sure this is it, I mean it doesn't seem like a food truck to me. It's more of a van really", she noted skeptically.

"Yah, I can see that", muttered Stacy crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Maybe we should just leave", Riley suggested, stuffing the flyer into her back pocket.

Before anyone had the chance, however, the back of the van flew open and two burley looking men in suits came out, a twin pair of scowls on their faces.

Riley's eyes widened immediately, she recognized these men and they were most defiantly not caters.

"Guys, we need to get out of here_, now_"!

Her friends turned to her with wide eyes, ready to comply, knowing well enough by now to listen to her when she was serious.

"Leaving so soon", inquired a familiar voice. Riley's eyes immediately narrowed. She'd know that voice anywhere . . .

"Nigma", she muttered under here breath like a curse. Of course it was just her luck that she'd be confronted by the Riddler, but oh no, not as Jay, as Riley. Fan-freaking-tastic.

Before Riley and her friends could make a move the thugs pressed a button in their coats releasing a green mist (really the mist is green to?) in their direction and instantly Riley's eyes grew heavy. In mere seconds she was numb from head to toe and was reduced to slumping motionless into the nearest henchman's arms. Her friends weren't as lucky seeing as they all fell to the ground in a heap.

Riley grimaced at the sight, struggling to reach the emergency button on her watch to alert Bruce she was in trouble. But it wall all in vain for in the next moment she was unconscious, the Riddler's chuckle echoing sinisterly in her head.

* * *

Riley groaned, her head was pounding like a drum.

Fortunately (or unfortunately depending on your point of view) this wasn't the first time she'd been drugged so she was able to recover faster than her classmates.

Carefully Riley opened her eyes, only to blink due to a blinding light. It took several minutes until her eyes had finally adjusted but when they did she was met by a troubling sight. Her three friends (and two other college students she couldn't identify at the moment) were unconscious, only two of them beginning to stir. Pushing herself into a sitting position Riley analyzed the room they were trapped in.

The first thing she noticed was that her watch was missing. Riley promptly cursed under her breath. Now Bruce would have no way of knowing where she was, let alone that she was in danger. Riley could only hope that they would piece everything together when she didn't show up for patrol.

Though if Riley was _really _lucky one of the thugs had snatched it and was currently in the same facility as she was. Then all Bruce and Dick had to do is lock on to its location and 'poof' Batman and Robin to the rescue.

The second thing she noticed was a bit more troubling . . .

Everyone, including Riley, was on a small platform only just large enough for them to lie down on without falling off.

It was her next observation, however, that had Riley going pale. '_And I thought the platform was bad . . . ' _. . . below the platforms was a _deep_ **dark** hole.

Carefully standing Riley made her way to the edge of the platform and peered down, trying in vain to make out the bottom.

But alas it was to no avail . . .So she did the only thing that made sense to her . . .She spit . . .

Class all the way right?!

Sarcasm.

Unfortunately Riley didn't have anything to throw at the moment except her shoe (and she wasn't willing to lose that) so she did the next best thing. She could only smile and hope that the Riddler was cringing up in his stupid control room at the display. '_I swear, the next time I see him as Jay he's getting a knuckle sandwich for this'_.

Tilting her head to the side Riley listened intently for the tell tail 'plop' of saliva hitting the ground (which she sincerely hoped was there because she did _not_ want to deal with being skewered on spikes or landing in a tank of great whites just waiting to sink their teeth into something).

Riley let out a short breath of relief when it hit several seconds later. She noted, with a great sense of relief, that the fall wouldn't be fatal as long as they didn't land on their heads. Though Riley would be surprised if the fall didn't end with a few broken bones and some major bruiseage but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Blowing on a loose strand of her hair in annoyance Riley walked back to the center of the platform.

Thinking on what she knew so far Riley tried to figure out why the Riddler would kidnap them, random Gotham U students that he had never met before, and bring them here. Usually the Riddler would kidnap men and women who had wronged him in some way which Riley was fairly certain they hadn't, well she technically had but he didn't know that. So, the only logical explanation, much to her chargin, was that the Riddler wanted to test their intelligence by putting them in a death trap. Great.

Focusing back to the matter at hand Riley realized that the platforms, it seemed, were attached to the wall and appeared to be able to move up and down. Perhaps they would answer riddlers and move up if they were right and down if wrong? Squinting her eyes Riley spotted something akin to a car jack on the side of the platform. '_What would that do'?_

"Damn . . .". Bending down to further examine the jack she frowned, tracing it lightly.

"_Holy shit_, where are we", screeched a frazzled Todd suddenly nearly rolling off the side of his platform in the process. Lifting a brow Riley turned to see everyone had come to while she was examining the room. Unfortunately they weren't taking the reality of the situation nearly as well as she was.

"My world", drawled an arrogant voice from seemingly nowhere. Riley's eyes narrowed yet again, peeved at her rotten luck. '_Maybe Dick was right when he said I'm always getting into trouble'_.

"I'd be a little more careful if I were you, it wouldn't be very sporting to die before the games even began now would it", the voice mocked, its irritation at her friend's stupidity easy to catch.

A grimace found its way on Riley's face. '_Todd is such an idiot and Nigma hates, no despises, idiots! Ug, this isn't going to end well _'.

"Who are you", inquired a new voice that wavered in poorly concealed fear. Turning around Riley found Chad, a blond boy from her English class who was standing on a platform next to his twin sister Jamie. Riley could barely restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

After living in Gotham for so long how could the majority of the citizens not distinguish which villain was which? I mean the man was wearing friggin' question marks on his suit when he kidnapped us for Christ sake, it's not that hard!

Of course Riley never said this out loud but that's always annoyed her. Riley wondered vaguely if Bruce and Dick felt the same way, she'd have to ask them later.

"Come now it's not that hard to figure out! Surely one of you simpletons knows the answer"!?

Sighing through her nose in annoyance Riley decided not to respond. She didn't need to draw any unnecessary attention to herself in the event that he realizes she's Jay and therefore that Bruce is really Batman.

With a sigh of exasperation Nigma chided, "If you can't even figure out who I am then I highly doubt you'll be able to answer my riddles let alone make it through my death traps".

Todd suddenly perked up and exclaimed, "I know! You're the Riddler"! Riley groaned in annoyance and face palmed. No. Shit.

"Yah Todd, everyone figured that out when he said riddle", barked Stacy at the dumb boy. Todd sulked on his platform, not looking anyone in the eyes in embarrassment and anger.

"If you're quite through squabbling with each other I'll be explaining the rules now", Edward interrupted sharply.

"What rules", questioned Jamie, the airhead that she is. Maybe she should hook up with Todd, they'd make a great couple . . . nah something would end up on fire if those two were left alone together.

"One more interruption and you automatically lose", growled the Riddler, no doubt grinding his teeth. Todd opened his mouth to ask what would happen if they lost only to be interrupted by Riley's shoe smacking him in the face. '_Well so much for keeping my shoe . . . at least Todd didn't lose, which no doubt meant death_'.

"Ow", Todd whined overdramatically cradling his nose. Jeeze you'd think the boy just went a round with Batman the way he was fussing over it.

"As I was saying, I'm sure the majority of you have figured out by now that you are all on platforms", he paused here and we all stared at Todd who blinked in surprise. Everyone rolled their eyes, it appeared that Todd actually had only just noticed that he was on a platform as the Riddler pointed it out. "In order to get to the top safely the six of you need to answer my riddles correctly. If you get one right then you'll move up level". To demonstrate our platforms moved up several feet to the next spot and I cringed when I realized what this meant. The farther we got up the more likely it was for us to die if we fell . . . "If you get one wrong however . . ."- there was a pause and a harsh buzzing noise as each of our platforms tipped ten degrees to the left- "Then the platforms will tip. If you reach the top then you will move on to the first maze".

Riley bit her lip in anxiety. She didn't fear for herself, for she knew she could make it threw his mazes, it was her friends she feared for. It was one thing to navigate a maze by herself but with several stupid young adults in her care it was nearly impossible to escape without casualties. Oh how Riley wished she could be Jay right now, then maybe everything would be alright . . .

Shoving the wistful thought aside the six captivates waited in silence for the Riddler to start the game, nervously glancing at one another in the silence.

"Riddle me this, I am strongest when you see me as round, but I am often viewed in other forms. I lift and drop the sea with my tremendous strength, and a man with a name like 'powerful bicep' was the first to tread on me. What am I"?

It took Riley only a moment to figure the riddle out. It was fairly easy. It was the moon.

The moon is strongest when full and can be seen as a crescent or half. Likewise the moon controls the tides and the first man to walk on it was Neil _Armstrong_.

Yet Riley was reluctant to answer. As she mentioned earlier Riley didn't want to draw attention to herself and knowing the Riddler his riddles would only get harder from here. Therefore she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to be the only one answering him.

There was a long pause. Most of the students looked stumped. "No one knows the answer? It's fairly simple", Nigma said a hint of surprise and that ever percent arrogance present in his voice.

And he was right, it was simple, in fact it was _extremely_ simple, so much so a third grader could easily figure it out. "Alright, if no one knows . . ."-

"The moon", Riley cut in a monotone, an expressionless look on her face.

The Riddler said nothing for a long moment, clearly surprised by her sudden answer.

Ok, lets clear up some confusion, while Dick wasn't exceptionally good at solving riddles Riley was and could answer them more often than not. In fact she would often tease Dick when he got one wrong . . . after returning home to the mansion of course. Dick on the other hand was a much better fighter than she was. Basically where she lacked brawns she had brains and vice versa for Dick. This was partly why the two siblings make such a great crime fighting team.

Everyone stood with baited breath for the platforms to move one way or another. Riley smiled slightly when she felt there platforms jerk up. "Correct, it's nice to see not all of you are complete morons, though I doubt you'll be able to answer my next riddle if that one had you stumped".

Riley cocked her head to the side in confusion, '_was that . . . a complement'_? Of course it was an insult as well but _still_. It's not often the Riddler gave complements, backhanded though they many be. Needless to say it made Riley feel more than just a little uncomfortable. Though there were more pressing matters at hand so the young vigilante shrugged it off in favor of focusing on the here and now.

* * *

And so the twisted game continued until the group had reached the top victorious. Riley was relieved that she was not the only one to answer the questions right. Stacy and Alec had answered a few, considering that they actually had brains in their heads unlike a certain someone named Todd.

Cautiously the six young adults stepped off the platforms.

What greeted them was certainly unexpected . . .

There was a door, several feet away. No maze. Riley couldn't help but wonder '_what exactly is the Riddler up to'_?

"Congratulations, you surpassed my expectations and managed to make it to the top", announced the Riddler, his voice thick with mock surprise. "After observing the six of you I was certain the task would prove too taxing".

A look of indignation crossed Todd's face as he whined, "H-heeeey! I take offence to that"!

"You were supposed to", the Riddler replied dryly.

Riley watched as Todd opened his mouth expecting a moronic retort to come spewing out, and really she was sure if the ground hadn't literally drop out from beneath their feet, one would have.

Riley's eyes widened at the familiar sensation of falling and her heart jumped into her throat.

For the first time since she was captured Riley screamed along with her friends. Luckily it was over before she knew it for after a moment of free falling the young adults landed roughly on a slick metallic slide.

"Ooooh holly shiiiiit", screeched Todd as he clung to Riley's arm for dear life. Knowing full well that for the moment they were safe and sound Riley was able to relax because '_ha they were alive . . . !_' This realization allowed her to become extremely, and I mean extremely, annoyed with her doofus of a friend, Todd.

Scowling at her friend Riley, amidst the chaos of slipping down a slide, tried in vain to pry him off. "Relax Todd", she barked in annoyance only to laugh when they ended up doing three loops in the tube/slide when Todd pulled her too far to the left. Despite the seriousness of the situation Riley actually found herself enjoying the ride. Todd's face may have had something to do with it . . .

"The fuck are you laughing at", Todd mumbled angrily into the sleeve of her Gotham U hoodie as he clung closer to her in fear.

Giggling once more Riley said, "you've got to admit this is fun"!

Lifting his eyes up from her sleeve he hissed, "hell no"!

Much to Riley's disappointment the ride ended not thirty seconds later, Todd landing on top of her.

Riley's left eye was squinted the scene before her looking like a blur, while the other was closed in pain. Riley must have looked quite comical.

Needless to say the rough landing had left the wind knocked out of her and she was having a hard time recovering. "Ah", she gasped. "T-Todd"!

"Hmm", he mumbled casually, his head resting unceremoniously between her breasts while his elbow jammed into her ribs.

"Get off, _now_", she snapped her hero persona unconsciously taking over due to the situation at hand.

Looking more than just a little startled by the sheer intensity and anger of her outburst Todd quickly obliged, restraining from looking at her chest as he did so. '_No need to get her even more riled up'_ he mused realizing that he had never seen her so angry before. This was a new side to Riley that he would have preferred to never know. But of course being the boyish and immature young adult that he was he couldn't help but say, "Alright, _geeze_, no need to get your panties in a knot", which promptly ended with Stacy slapping the back of his head, _again_. "God dammit will you stop that Stace", he complained as usual.

"I will if you stop being a stupid ass hole", she countered.

"Sorry to interrupt your _fascinating_ conversation but I assume you'd like to know the rules of your next task", drawled the Riddler sounding unamused '_and perhaps a bit disgusted',_ Riley mused. It only made sense; her friends were offensive at the best of times.

"Well, then you assumed right", muttered Chad, arms crossed in irritation. At that moment Riley felt like slapping that pompous Jock across the face. Didn't he know that the Riddler had an inflated ego when it came to his intelligence? It seemed to Riley that he, like his sister, was a true airhead. _'Maybe I can convince Bruce to get a mandatory Rouge education class at Gotham U so at least a small part of Gotham would know a thing or two about what they're up against_. Riley immediately shook the idea off as she realized that it would be like putting a flashing neon sign above her Collage saying '_Hey Joker we're teaching kids about the rouges, care to crash the party and give them some first hand experience_'? Yah that wouldn't end well . . . Looks like Riley will just have to put up with her annoyingly gullible friends for the time being.

"Of course I '_assumed right'_ I am the Riddler, the world's smartest man", he boasted giving the response Riley had heard time upon time. The Riddler rung like a broken record in her ears.

"Riiiight", Riley drawled not even attempting to hide her mockery. "You were saying something about the rules"?

Ok, she'll admit edging on the Riddler probably wasn't the best idea but how could she _not_? The Rouge was unimaginably egotistical and it annoyed her to no end. Unfortunately the Riddler was also known for his short temper. "You dare mock me", he bit out angrily clearly not used to hostages giving him lip, though Riley was no ordinary hostage was she? "Have fun navigating the maze without any clues".

With that bit of sour news her five friends promptly turned there icy gaze on her. "Riley, why in the name of all that is pure would you mock our captor", yelled Stacy holding her head in her hands in disbelief.

Riley sent her a sidelong glance. Truth was Riley was used to mocking her foes, be them the Riddler, Two face, or Scarecrow. That was just the way she coped with the situation. Really it was more of a strategy that the four members of the Batclan used to distract there opponent than anything. In fact it worked particularly well on the Riddler. Naturally Riley couldn't explain this to her friends, especially with said villain watching their every move.

So with much reluctance Riley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know".

"_You don't know_! Come on Rie you're supposed to be smarter than this", chastised Alec as if he were a father who just caught their daughter cheating on a test.

Sighing in annoyance Riley said, "Instead of bickering over my dialog exchange with the Riddler how about we focus on the task at hand, you know not _dyeing_"?

"Uh that sounds good", squeaked Jamie clearly not too keen of the idea. Everyone else nodded their content and for the first time they turned their attention to the entrance of the maze. It was certainly an interesting sight.

Hedges fifteen feet tall formed three paths, each leading in a different direction. Riley took a moment to wonder if Riddler was working with Poison Ivy but quickly shrugged it off. Those two were a bad combination, she couldn't see an alliance lasting longer than two minutes between them. Not that, that was a bad thing. Riley was often grateful that certain Rouges didn't work well together, after all often times they're inability to get along aided in there capture. It was the Rouges that _did_ work together that she had to worry about . . .

Getting her thoughts back on track Riley noted that the first hedge, which went straight, had a red rubber ball sitting on a platform by its entrance. The next path, which went left, had a slice of cheese laying on an identical platform. The final Path led to the right and had an orange caution cone in front of it. Something told Riley that was not the way to go . . . Clearly.

The last notable detail was that before each pathway was a green number one pained neatly onto the concrete. Looks like the Riddler's OCD strikes again!

Slowly Riley processed this information. The items in front of each path, no doubt, were clues to which way to go. Now the question was: what did they mean?

A silence fell over the group as Riley analyzed the scene with a critical eye, some choosing to try and figure out the correct way while others merely looked around awkwardly. It was Stacy who finally broke the silence. "I say we go right".

Glancing over at her in interest Riley asked, "Why"? Truly Riley wanted to know the reasoning behind this decision because in her mind that was the worst path to choose. After all it did have a _caution cone_ representing it.

Stacy faltered at the simple question, "I . . . uh, don't know".

Shaking her head at her friend in disappointment Riley sighed again, only this time it was in frustration. "Look we can't just guess our way through this, if we do we'll die". The thing her friends didn't know, however, was that Riley knew this for fact. Time and time again she had seen the footage of people blindly making their way through the Riddler's maze only to end up dead. Riley was determined to spare not only herself but her friends from that fate.

"Whoa who died and made you Queen", cut in Todd hotly. "I mean aren't you the one who lost us our clues"?! Riley frowned when everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Then why should we have to listen to her"?!

"Yah", voiced Jamie scooting closer to the traitorous brunette. '_Huh, looks like Jamie does have a thing for Todd'_. Riley did a silence prayer for the two, hoping that something wouldn't spontaneously combust if they dared to hold hands.

At Lord and Lady Doofuses accusations Riley resisted the urge to snap and say, well, something like that to them. Riley knew this was neither the time nor the place to be immature, or at least not anymore so then they already were.

"Look I got most of the riddles right so-"

"Who cares", interrupted Todd rudely. "Alec and Stacy got some right too and they're not acting like they're better than everyone else! I say we go straight, any objections"?

Riley pursed her lips in bitter annoyance. 'If only they knew . . .' but no they didn't and wouldn't know, Riley had made sure of that on several occasions. It was times like these that reminded Riley why it was both a good and bad thing that her friends didn't know about her double life. If they _did_ know they would no doubt put all they're trust in her and not voice their opinions but because they don't they are currently ignoring_ her's_. Basically it's a lose-lose situation, _yippee_.

When no one answered came Todd smiled triumphantly in Riley's direction almost daring her to challenge him. She didn't "Alright then". That being said everyone began to follow Todd down the maze. Riley lingered taking one last look at the left maze that she had a terrible feeling was the right way to go . . .

* * *

A/N- Lee Gasp! What will happen next I wonder?! I'll give you a hint-more Riddler :D

Just out of curiosity how do you feel about my oc's? Love them, hate them, don't really care? Tell me so I know whether to have more or less of them in my story. Thanks~ your opinions count XD


End file.
